Book of songfics
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: It's the book of songfics with Gakuen Alice songfics inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **These songfics could be a music background or the characters could be listening to the music. If I don't mention anything, it's just background music.

* * *

It was around 8.00a.m on a Saturday. Natsume was lying on his bed. He just came back from a mission. He went out on Thursday and the mission lasted until just an hour ago. Just then, Ruka came and said he needed to talk. 

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Ruka talked to him about the missions. Natsume sat up and listened to what he was saying. They had this conversation so many times already.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Natsume got up from the bed and looked out the window and saw Mikan. Before the mission, Mikan as well talked to him but they ended up yelling at each other.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life?_

He kept thinking about what they said. He had to the missions, they should understand by now. Natsume told him that he needed to do the missions. Ruka tried to reason with him.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you..._

Ruka was getting a mad and tried begging him.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life?_

Ruka started to shout and Natsume kept trying to explain his reasons, trying to keep calm.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Ruka was angry and stormed out of the room.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life?

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay, you can do requests if you want. If you request a song I also need you to tell me the parings you want and as friends or lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Let's me think, let me think. I'm sorry I can't make a songfic with that song and that paring, Ryuamakusa4eva. Sorry, I just don't know how to. I don't know the song so I checked the lyrics but I just cant. I'm sorry again. But, I made another RxH fic. Hope you forgive me.

* * *

She blackmailed him everyday. But he was clueless to her true feelings. He confessed his love to the girl he had a crush on and broke her heart.

_Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man?  
And didn't I give you everything that a woman possibly can?  
Each time I tell myself I think I've had enough  
Well, I'm gonna show you baby that a woman can be tough  
So come on, come on, come on and_

Hotaru was heartbroken and angry, she had given him all the attention in the world and Ruka was still oblivious.

_Take it  
Take another little piece of my heart now baby  
Take another little piece of my heart  
I know you will  
Break it  
Break another little piece of my heart now baby  
'Cause you know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good_

Hotaru saw him sitting on he bench with his fan girls crowding around him. Mikan had politely rejected him. But he was still broken hearted without knowing he broke someone else's too.

_You're out on the street lookin' good baby  
Deep down in your heart you know that it ain't right  
No you'll never hear me cryin' you know I cry all the time  
Each time I tell myself that I can't stand the pain  
You hold me in your arms and I start singin' once again  
So come on, come on, come on and_

She knew he still loved Mikan and probably never will have those feelings for her.

_Take it  
Take another little piece of my heart now baby  
Take another little piece of my heart  
I know you will  
Break it  
Break another little piece of my heart now baby  
'Cause you know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, maybe this one doesn't make up for it but I tried. I hope you don't hate me, Ryuamakusa4eva. For those of you who don't know, this is a very old song called Piece of my heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here, do what you do.

* * *

Natsume sat in his room, thinking about everything it his life.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

He had created havoc in the school for years. It wasn't his fault, the way his life was going, he had a right.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

He wanted to get away from it all. But he knew he couldn't, he couldn't put others in danger. He just felt like yelling, right now.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not allright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habbit  
I'm breaking the habbit  
Tonight_

The pain from all the missions was coming back. He locked the door and leaned on it. He choked on every breath.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

He hated his life. He hated doing the missions and he couldn't take it anymore.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

He wondered whether he should just kill himself on the spot. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be allright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habbit  
I'm breaking the habbit  
Tonight

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry, if it wasn't what you were expecting. I have things to do and a massive headache.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Now here's another song with another couple.

* * *

Misaki didn't come to the Special Ability class one day. So, Tsubasa went to her room to look for her. He knocked on her door and said, "Misaki, open up."

He opened the door when he realized it wasn't locked and was surprised to find her sitting on her bed sobbing.

_Oh, Why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

He sat on her bed beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

_  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

"What happened?" Tsubasa said.

"Shut up and leave me alone," Misaki said.

"Seriously, just tell me," Tsubasa said.

_So,  
If your mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you've got to hide  
I get angry too  
But I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if your wrong_...

"Just now, when the teachers called me to the teachers' lounge. I got a phone call. My dad died of a heart attack," Misaki said and cried.

Tsubasa put his arm around her and said, "Come on, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

* * *

_

**A/N: **I might post another one, soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, while I figure out how to do your request,you can read my ideas.

* * *

Natsume sat on a branch of a tree. He just wanted to be alone, right now. He watched all the students of the academy running around.

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And i can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Then, he saw his friends and classmates and even Mikan.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And i don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes of you_

He didn't know when he started to like her but nothing seemed to have mattered. He has lived up to this very moment because of her.

_All of the things that i want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

He knew he could never tell her. His life was just too dangerous. In fact, it was dangerous for anyone to be around him.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And i don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes of you_

But, those little moments they had were what kept him going. She was clumsy and ditsy but somehow perfect.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

There were times that all of them would never understand. His life was complicated and hard, he was young and hadn't learnt to deal with his emotions. He never learnt to separate his work from his emotions.

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And i don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes of you

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed. If I can I'll do your request later.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I don't know 'Within Temptation'. I can do 'My Immortal', I know that song.

* * *

Natsume sat down under the Sakura tree. He was bleeding all over. He had just came back fro a mission. Unfortunately for him, Mikan saw him and ran over to him.

"Natsume," Mikan said.

"Just leave me alone," Natsume said.

"But..,"

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

He gripped his wounds tightly. Mikan couldn't stand seeing him in this much pain.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It started to rain and tears rolled down her face.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

She stayed by his side waiting for somebody to walk by. She didn't like seeing him like this, it scared her.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

The pain in his injuries was getting worst. His vision was getting blurry but he tried his best to stay awake.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She could see that his wounds were getting worst so she tried yelling out for help.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

This time the injuries were serious and that he fainted when she was ran off to look for someone. When, she came back she tried to shake him awake yelling his name.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

She cried in the heavy rain trying calling for help.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all… of me… me… me…

* * *

_

**A/N: **I hope that was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm in a good mood so I'll post another one soon.

* * *

It was during the school festival. Hotaru had said something bad to Ruka the day before. He was upset and now she has to make it up to him.

The students were allowed to go up on stage and sing as one of the attractions. She decided to do it and:

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

_I did nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_I didn't know you_

_I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now_

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or even touch or even kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_What I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_We belong together_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_Baby nobody else_

_We belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you're all on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me_

_'If you think you're lonely now'_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep, too deep_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things_

_Crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_Ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life baby_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody else_

_We belong together_

She got down from the stage and was approached by Ruka. He said, "Was that suppose to be an apology."

"If it was would you forgive me," Hotaru said.

"Maybe," Ruka said.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the bad ending, I've got things to do and I have to get my ideas out before I forget them. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I told you I'd post another one soon.

* * *

Natsume was called to the teacher's lounge because he had a phone call. The guy on the phone said, "I'm afraid the Anti Alice Organization killed your father and your sister has to be taken into child services, I'm sorry."

Natsume's face slowly turned from emotionless to shocked and upset.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

He ran out of the teacher lounge and to his room. He had token on the AAO yesterday and then this happened.

_I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me_

He reached his room locked the door and leaned on the door. He slowly slid down and sat in front of the door. Tears slowly rolled down his face.

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_

His sister was weak and vulnerable. Child services were probably going to put her for adoption and he doubted she could handle that.

_It may sound absurd  
But don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed  
But won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me_

Ruka knocked on the door and said, "What happened? You ran off all of a sudden."

_Up, up and away  
Away from me  
It's all right  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy  
Or anything

* * *

_

**A/N: **I thought this song suited him, don't you?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Yeah, you know hat to do and don't forget to review.

* * *

Rain was pouring heavily, it was in the middle of the night and Natsume was at a mission. Mikan was in her room sleeping, she woke up suddenly and walked to the window and looked at the dark sky.

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors?  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
Without a soul;  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home._

Natsume fought for his life through the guards. One of them hit him . He fell on the ground and the water from the rain splashed.

Mikan slowly whispered his name when she realized he wasn't back yet.

_(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

Natsume stood up and created a flame and attacked the guards. He fought desperately at the thought he might never see _her_ again if he lost.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._

Mikan walked outside to the Sakura tree hoping he'd come soon. She tried not to think something bad might have happened and she decided to wait there for his return.

_(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

_

**A/N: **Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I don't know that song, sorry. Anyway, I've been making so many songfics about M x N and R x K that we've forgotten about our sempai. Aw, look at their sad neglected faces. So now, I'm making one about Misaki.

* * *

Misaki lay on the carpeted floor of her room. Her hands were positioned in a 'T'. Just a few minutes ago, she saw Tsubasa with another girl.

_La ra ra ra  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

He saw her and was about to explain. She stopped him and walked away. She had a blank expression on her face. She didn't care, no she didn't.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry _

She had her own problems, she didn't have time to deal with him now. She knew her life wasn't a fairy tale and she doesn't believe in happy endings so she tried not to think about what she saw too much.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foreseek the dark ahead if I stay_

Tsubasa caught up with her and said, "Misaki I can explain."

"For what? You can knock up any girl you want, it's not my problem," Misaki said and walked on. Tsubasa stopped walking and watched her walk.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

* * *

_

**A/N: **That's done, there's another one about Tsubasa later. Probably by the end of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Now it's Tsubasa's turn. The song is 'Supeman' by Lazlo Bane otherwise known as the theme song for Scrubs.

* * *

Tsubasa stood in front of the mirror in his room, he quickly got ready and rushed out the door.

_Out the door just in time  
Head down the 405  
Gotta meet the new boss by 8 am_

He had a lot of things to do. There was all the homework and the science project. Misaki said she'd help him but she had her own problems at the last minute.

_The phone rings in the car  
The wife is working hard  
She's running late tonight again_

Then, he had the missions, he hated them so much but he didn't have a say in this. Misaki said before, he should calm down. How could he calm down. He had tons of things to do and absolutely no time.

_Well  
I know what I've been told  
You gotta work to feed the soul  
But I can't do this all on my own  
No, I know I'm no Superman  
I'm no Superman_

He yelled at Misaki for suddenly saying she couldn't help but he was stressed.

_You've got your love online  
You think you're doing fine  
But you're just plugged into the wall_

He had too much things to do and he needed more time or less work. Some kid was reading fortunes to some of his friends but he knew that couldn't help him.

_And that deck of tarot cards  
Won't get you very far  
There ain't no hand to break your fall_

He accidentally dropped all the things on the floor. He quickly picked them up and ran off to class.

_Well  
I know what I've been told  
You gotta know just when to fold  
But I can't do this all on my own  
No, I know I'm no Superman  
I'm no Superman

* * *

_

**A/N: **Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **It's been a while but I'm back.

* * *

Natsume sat on the roof of the boys' dorm building. It was in the middle of the night. He stared up at the sky.

_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms_

"HI NATSUME," a voice suddenly said. Natsume looked down. It was only Mikan waving at him.

_And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be_

There were a few other students there who were heading for their rooms..

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away_

After a while, Mikan went to her room. It was quite late at night.

_And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

He lay back and stared at the sky, the moo and the stars. He raised his hand and put it in front of the moon.

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

He put his hand down and just relaxed at the moment. This was probably the only chance he could get. He defended his friends from the academy and he didn't know if he could take it anymore.

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid_

The missions where getting tougher and tougher. He could tell Ruka and Mikan were worried. It seems since that last mission, he's been leaving blood stains everywhere.

_And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

He sat up and took a deep breath. He couldn't give up now, not when he's come this far.

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Can you please review? **:(

* * *

**

Mikan sat in her room. She was thinking about what Natsume said to her. She tried to help him but he just pushed her away.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

She thought about the time he said her name. Her face felt so hot and her heart was beating fast. She never really understood the feeling.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

She never understood 'love' and how she felt for him. When she first came to the academy, Hotaru and Yuu told her to stay away from him but she just couldn't.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Even if he wasn't nice, there was something special about him that she's never felt about anyone.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

After all the pain he's caused her, Hotaru told her to stay away from him but she didn't want to.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

She likes seeing his face everyday and she didn't want to stay away.

_But nothings greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

There are times when he can be so mean but her feelings for him were strong.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'm gonna need suggestions so I can do songfics for the minor characters. For example:

a)Yuu Tobita

b)Sumire Shouda

c)Yome Kokoro

d)Youichi Hijiri

e)Anna Umenomiya

f)Nonoko Ogasawara

g)Kaname Sono

h)And let's not forget the teachers so submit your ideas.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Cutenatsumexmikan, I don't know the song you suggested and you didn't say the singer so I can't look for the lyrics.

* * *

Ruka was sitting in a bar, he was drunk. The rain was raining heavily outside.

_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave_

He saw Hotaru on the other side of the bar. She was just sitting there. She took a sip of her drink.

_This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band._

Hotaru stood up and paid the bartender. She was just about ready to go.

_I've really been  
On a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

She watched her head for the door. She left and he sighed knowing he might never see her again.

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry, if that wasn't too good. I don't know the song you suggested too well.

I want to make a song fic about the minor characters that I mentioned last chapter so I need song ideas.

I'll tell you the song titles when we reach 20 songfics.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I'm gonna go with 'I'm with you' with Sumire and Mochu.

She stood in the middle of the rain outside. She said to herself, "What was I thinking? Of course, he's not coming.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

She started to walk in the harsh pouring rain.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

She was looking at the ground. Suddenly a voice said, " Sumire?"

She looked up. It was Mochu.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I´m With you  
_

He held his umbrella over her head and said, "Are you okay?"

She faked a smile and shook her head.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here i know?  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything is a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

He said, "Come on, just tell me."

So, she just told him what happened.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
_

Tears slowly rolled down her face. He walked her back to her room.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yeah, Yeah, Oh..._

**A/N: **Okay, was that okay?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This next one is a Yuu/Anna paring. I think you know the song. Or maybe you don't, I don't know what you listen to.

* * *

Anna was baking something when Yuu walked by. She watched him walk by. She didn't think he noticed her much.

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
'cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me_

She did want him to notice her and to see her as more than a friend.

_Don't close your eyes  
'cause it's a chance worth takin?  
And i think that i can show you_

She took a deep breath. She was going to go up to him to talk.

_I know where i stand  
I know who i am  
I would never run away when life gets bad,  
Everything i see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what i deserve  
I got nerve_

She went up to him. He said, "Hi, Anna."

"H-h-hi," Anna stuttered. _"Oh no, don't chicken out," _she thought to herself.

_Electrified, i'm on a wire  
Getting together and we're on fire  
What i said, you heard  
Now i got you spinning_

"Well--," she was about to say.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Yuu suddenly said.

_Don't close your mind  
The words i use are open  
And i think that i can show you_

"Sure—I mean, okay," Anna said.

"So, Saturday then," Yuu said.

"Yeah," Anna said.

_I know where i stand  
I know who i am  
I would never run away when life gets bad,  
Everything i see  
Every part of me  
I know i can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink,  
Everything i see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what i deserve  
I got nerve

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay, next is Nonoko/Koko (that rhymes) pairing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I'm going to do Nonoko and Koko now.

* * *

During class, Nonoko looked back at Koko. She saw that smug look on his face. He was reading somebody's mind.

_Uh oh, There you go again talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you, You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know, How you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

After class, Nonoko was walking out the classroom with Anna. Koko ran after them.

"Hi Koko," Anna said.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with In the end  
we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

"Nonoko," Koko said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh—hi," Nonoko said.

_Yeah, yeah, When you call me I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, Wanna see me And tell me all about her  
La la, I'll be acting through my tears  
I Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar® for this scene I'm in_

They just kept walking. Nonoko looked down trying to avoid eye contact with Koko. When, she did look up she blushed.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with In the end  
we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

* * *

_

**A/N: **review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I'll don't know those songs sorry.

* * *

Misaki was sitting in her room doing her homework. The school spring dance was tomorrow and she still had no date.

_Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up to now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls_

She looked out the window. She could see the students preparing for the dance. Most of the boys in her class had dates already but she didn't mind, she was waiting for the right boy.

_Oh wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me_

Tsubasa was helping with the dance as well. Misaki watched him from her window.

_I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls_

She giggled as he fumbled with the decorations. She went downstairs to help out as well.

" Misaki, so you finally decided to help out," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah," she said.

_I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls _

**A/N: **Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I'm ready to make another songfic now.

* * *

Tsubasa and Misaki were in the classroom talking about what she saw the other day.

If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade.  
I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude,  
It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything.

"I swear, she means nothing to me," Tsubasa said.

"You were holding her hand. I'm pretty sure that means something," Misaki said.

I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you.  
So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?

"She's just a new student. I was showing her around, that's all," Tsubasa said.

"I wish I could believe that," Misaki said.

But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

"Just trust me, Misaki. I have no feelings for her," Tsubasa said.

Oh, I thought the world of you.  
I thought nothing could go wrong,  
But I was wrong. I was wrong.  
If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie,  
Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used,  
But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you.

Misaki stood up to leave but he grabbed her hand. He stood up and their faces were about an inch apart.

But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

They stared into each other eyes for a while and then they kissed.

And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Now, I'll tell you the names of the songs I used so far.

* * *

Chap.1. How to save a life- The Fray

Chap.2. Piece of my heart- Janis Joplin

Chap.3. Breaking the habit- Linkin Park

Chap.4. I'll stand by you- Carrie Underwood

Chap.5. You and me- Lifehouse

Chap.6.My immortal- Evanescence

Chap.7. We belong together- Mariah Carey

Chap.8. Superman- Five for Fighting

Chap.9. Bring me to life- Evanescence 

Chap.10. Big girls don't cry- Fergie

Chap.11. Superman- Lazlo Bane

Chap.12. I'm still here- Goo goo dolls

Chap.13. Bleeding love- Leona Lewis

Chap.14. The sharpest lives- My chemical romance

Chap.15. I'm with you- Avril Lavigne

Chap.16. I got nerve- Hannah Montana

Chap.17. If we were a movie- Hannah Montana

Chap.18. I wanna dance with somebody- Whitney Houston

Chap.19. Linger- The Cranberrries

* * *

**A/N: **Now you know the songs I use, let's continue the book, shall we.


End file.
